


Simple Things

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Angst, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You’re in a relationship with Dean when you catch some girl flirting with him at a bar your insecurities get the better of you Dean decides to let you know exactly who he wants.





	Simple Things

You’d been having a great night that is until you looked up to see Dean flirting with some girl at the bar. Everything was fine you were having a great night out with Sam and Dean. The three of you were sitting in a booth in a smoky bar Deans arm was heavy on your shoulders. You’d been celebrating another successful hunt in some small town. Dean and Sam had been talking about some hunt they went on long before they’d met you when Dean offered to go get everyone more drinks. You’d noticed the girl earlier in the night looking at him she was gorgeous of course she was. She was tall and blonde with beautiful eyes and a body you’d kill for. Of course you hadn’t been worried at first you and Dean had been dating for a couple months and he’d been so caught up with you he hadn’t even noticed her. You thought she’d get the hint he had been all over you all night. But there she was with her hand on his shoulder laughing loudly at something he was saying. No big deal until she leans in to whisper into his ear and he’s not pushing her away in fact he’s laughing and leaning into her too. You look away when her hand somehow ends up on his thigh jealousy flaring in your chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam says looking in the direction of his brother and the annoying blonde, a sympathetic look crossing his face.

“No nothing it’s cool I’m fine. Hey look, I need some air so I’ll be back.” You stand up, faking a smile ready to leave the booth when you bump right into Dean. Avoiding eye contact, you push past him and head straight out the door. Walking outside, you let the air cool your warm cheeks trying to hold back tears.

“Hey.” You hear Dean say from behind you. Walking away from him you hear him sigh dramatically when you turn a corner. “What’s wrong?” he grabs your elbow bring you to a stop.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Go back inside go back to the bar go see your new girlfriend!” You spat back at him jerking your arm out of his grasp.

“Whoa, ok!” He holds his hands up in defeat. “Can I just say one thing before you force me to leave?” You don’t reply you just shrug your shoulders waiting for him to continue, “I told that girl you claim is my new girlfriend to fuck off.”

“Oh, really?” you say softly not looking at him.

“Yea, I’m actually kind of already seeing someone.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” You say sarcastically.

“Yep. She’s actually beautiful,” he says slowly walking towards you until your back is against the wall “and smart and funny.” With his hands on your waist he places a soft kiss on your lips, “I mean she’s kind of short but nobody’s perfect.”

“I am not that short!” you laugh.

“You kind of are that short.” he smiles down at you. “My point is simple; I just want you sweetheart. I don’t want that girl at the bar because she’s not you.” He grabs your chin kissing you passionately. “Look at me,” he says and you finally meet his gaze, “I want you.”

“Promise?” you ask, jokingly holding out your pinky to him. He takes your pinky with his.

“Promise.” he laughs when your face lights up. His hands tangle in your hair, his lips meeting yours. He grinds his hips against yours and you gasp into his mouth his tongue snaking out to meet yours. His hands palm your ass pulling you impossibly closer to him. Dean slowly starts lifting your dress, his fingertips hot on your thighs. He picks you up by your ass, pinning you hard against the wall. He grinds his growing erection against your pussy making you moan obscenely into his mouth. Deans hand makes its way into your underwear stroking your clit with his middle finger. His finger dips into your wetness and he groans into your ear.

“Fuck, so wet for me sweetheart.” He takes his hand out of your panties, bringing his finger to his mouth. He moans when your slick meets his tongue. “You ready for me baby?”

“Yes, please!” you moan. Dean pops the button his jeans. He pulls his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his achingly hard cock. Pushing your panties to the side, he rubs his swollen cock along your pussy lips. You whimper pushing your hips against his. He finally enters you and you gasp loudly. Dean thrusts wildly into you leaving kisses along your jaw and neck. He bites and licks at the top of your breasts peaking over the top of your dress. His hands roughly hold onto the tops of your thighs, leaving bruises up and down your legs. His hips stutter and you can tell he’s getting close. His thumb finds your clit rubbing it roughly. You’re right on the edge of your release when he pulls out of you making you whimper pathetically. He drops you to your feet and turns you around to face the wall behind you. He pulls your dress up over your ass his hand kneading your cheeks. His hand disappears momentarily then you feel the sharp sting when it comes back down. You pull your lip between your teeth pushing back against his hand. Then he’s pushing into you from behind his hand back on your clit whispering into your ear.

“You’re mine, baby girl,” he says biting your ear lobe when you grind back onto his cock, “and I’m yours. Cum for me sweetheart, I want you to cum on my cock.” You lay your head onto his shoulder your lips parted as you reach your climax your pussy clenching around his cock. His thrusts become sloppy, his hips stuttering; he bites down hard onto your neck as he comes inside you. He pulls out of you tucking himself back into his pants before turning you around to face him. He kisses you lazily.

“That girl in there” he says pointing in the direction of the bar, “she doesn’t hold a candle to you, sweetheart. You’re mine and she’s not gonna change that. I want you.” He kisses you making all your worries disappear. “Now let’s get back in there before Sam starts to worry about where we went.” He says linking his fingers with yours tugging you back towards the bar.


End file.
